The Dragon's Scale
by Power Gamer
Summary: In a land of war, a small band of adventurers will have to take up the torch to fight off an unknown enemy. A story by Jon Lindburgh.


_**Hi there! Today I have a fanfictiony story that takes place around Dungeons and Dragons. He's somewhat new at writing fanfiction, and books in general. So please be hard on him. Show him how hard it is to be a writer. We look forward to your reviews and suggestions. Both are very welcome!**_

** The Dragon's Scale**

** By: Jon Lindburgh.**

** Special thanks to Dungeons and Dragons, Gildorym (a minecraft server), and to countless other people who helped out, and of course to you, our dear readers.**

Two weeks later me and my companions are in a town called Elgornor at the moment, Elgornor is a desert town in a region known as Dragon s Peak where once dragons ruled. One day they were killed off by a tyrannical king, his name was King Lucius III. When he was a boy he had an encounter with a dragon, who had saved his life yet he killed her despite dragon s name was Elibetha also known as the White now been over a century later, and I still remember that day. Now only 2% of the dragon population out of 4,175 remains after the dragon wars in the lands known as, the Pashcoranon. In the Dragon Wars, about 35% of the adults, which are about 75% of the population took the side of the ruthless king, and others fought for their lives, the total of 835 dragons that still live either took refuge in caves, followed the rule of the kingdom, or took a human form, those who took human form, are now known draconians, where it is rumored they can never take the form of a full dragon again.  
>Lordric walks in to the tavern with an excited expression on his face OK guys, put down your drinks and get ready, because we've got a quest! Jack glares at Lordric, The last time we went on a quest you picked, it was a cyclops tribe, now you expect us to go on another one three days later?! Lordric annoyed, Come on that wasn't that hard, Jack looks away and mumbles, Maybe for you it wasn't. Morrigan stands up from her seat and slaps Jack on the back Come friend, have some sense of adventure, so what is this task Lordric? Ethan interjects, Hold on, slow down sister, we haven't even agreed to do a quest Morrigan rolls her eyes and sits down. Akkar and Athena sigh and give each other a look are the ever going to learn . Lordric walks over ,and slams the table with the bottom of a closed fist Guys come on! Calm down this isn't debatable, yes we just did a quest, but we need the gold, so we are doing this, and we leave tomorrow at first light so finish your drinks and lets go to the inn, understood? Athena gets out of her chair and walks to Lordrics side. Athena says, I am finished anyway and starts walking towards the door. Lordric turns around and asks, Where are you going? Athena turns back to Lordric and answers, For a walk. Ethan gets up and puts a hand on Lordrics shoulder. Don't worry she ll be back. Just give it time she is still adjusting. Ethan consoles. Lordric turns to Ethan. Lordric worries, I know she is, but she has to get over it, for her own sake. Akkar stands up and, in a commanding tone, says, Lets go guys, She gestures to everyone but Lordric, You should go talk to her before you leave, I mean you seem to have that talent Lordric looks at Ethan and questions, What talent? , Ethan looks at Akkar then back at Lordric, and grins. Well go find out, we ll be at the inn, he jokes. Everyone but Lordric walks out of the tavern. Lordric looks forward as if looking into space, then walks out.<br>While Lordric is looking for Athena the four companions start to head to the inn, when they see a woman, or at least the Ethan and Akkar does, Morrigan continues to walk to the inn, but when she turns around only one of the men are still there, and that's Jack, where Ethan, and Akkar are sweet talking the lady Oh hello my lady, my name is Ethan Windhammer, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ethan flirts. He takes a slight bow, Akkar bumps him to the side Oh hello there, my name is Akkar whistle le... Ethan knocks him over as i was saying my name was ... Akar gets up and punches Ethan, Ethan, in kind, kicks him until they get into a dragged out fight, Oh Jack, what are we going to do with those two? Morrigan sighs, Jack shrugs and begins to walk over to the young girl Why hello, I am sorry that these two have been bothering you, Jack sighs as he gestures to Ethan, and Akkar, so what do you say we leave these two to their own devices and go grab a bite? the girl smiles and begins to walk, looking at Jack as she puts her hand under his chin. After Jack walks off, Morrigan decides to break the fight up shaking her head amazed at these men Boys, shes gone you don't have to fight anymore! Morrigan yells. Ethan, and Akkar both look at her than at their surroundings, than they both let out a deep sigh and get up and begin to walk to the inn, Morrigan turns around as they walk past her Why is it that you guys are tearing at each other's throats one minute, and best friends the next! she lets out a large sigh, my god, I guess boys will be boys. She starts to catch up to them and the three of them head to the inn. About an hour later Jack comes tumbling into the inn, and sits down at the companion s table. Ethan turns to Jack. So how did it go? he questions, irritated. I wish I never went up to that woman. he says as he topples over, and falls asleep. Akkar turns to Ethan and asks, Huh, I wonder if she was either really good, or actually made him miserable? Ethan shrugs and continues to talk to morrigan, Akkar seems annoyed but gets up and picks Jack up Well, I guess I ll take him to a room, he sighs as he picks Jack up and takes him up to a room. Hey Morrigan? Ya, what? Morrigan asks. Where do you think Lordric and Athena are now? Well I assume that Lordric is somewhere on the streets looking for her, and Athena, well to be honest I couldn't tell ya. Yeah, well I guess they re fine. Ethan continues to eat his biscuit. Three hours later, Athena is walking down the road, it has now been dark for about 2 hours, her long blond hair down to about her shoulders with green eyes that are sharp and alert, in full suit of heavy armor except a helmet. She has a long sword in a hilt, and a shield of steel on her back emblazoned with the symbol of the dragon fire gild. She stands about 5 6 ,and may be a woman, but she is someone to fear as she walks down the road thinking to herself about what happened three days earlier, how she couldn't do anything, how helpless in the presence of the cyclops, when suddenly someone had grabbed her, and thrown her out of the way and took the hit from the cyclops enormous club. She had recognized this figure,but she couldn't quite make them out at the time, but as she runs through it in her head time and time again just as she had when a very similar figure saved her once before, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't human. Lordric is walking down the road with his brass ish hair that goes down to half of his neck, with a longsword, and some other kind at his hips and each sword's hilt has the gilds symbol emblazoned upon them, he is also wearing a rugged cloth cloak which is light brown in color. At a very close examination of Lordrics skin you can see small lines in a scale like pattern all over his body which are almost impossible to see. As he walks down the road, his bright brass ish brown eyes, looking down, thinking about the event that had happened 3 days ago, they both hear a scream and run to the the place where the scream came from. Lordric looks around and sees an alleyway, then he looks to his right and sees Athena slightly behind him. He turns back to where the screaming came from. It was a little girl being attacked by these brutes of men. He turns to Athena and commands, Athena you get the girl, I ll take care of them. She looks at him annoyed, but goes to grab the little girl anyway. Once she gets the girl, she stops, and turns around to look at Lordric charging these three men almost twice his size and then she remembers something he had told her once before. Athena many people think I like to fight, but it is not that I enjoy fighting, but that I have a cause to fight. What's the cause? Athena asks, surprised. The cause for why I fight are for family,the innocent, and loved ones, these are why I fight. She snaps back to reality, seeing Lordric screaming at her to run to safety, but she sees him taking on these three men, so she calls out to him asking what he is doing. I said, run Athena! Get the hell out of here now! Lordric yells, overwhelmed. So Athena reluctantly begins to run, wondering what will befall of her dear companion, and friend. Lordric running toward the three men, jumps in the air then a spiral of wind engulfs his body and in a split second two of the three men are laying on the ground motionless, and a strange figure starts to rise from the smoke, he is at least 2 ft taller than this man with scales engulfing its body its green eyes piercing the soul. It s wings make a shadow longer than the man, then in less than a second the figure slashes the man till collapses to the ground motionless.  
>Jack walks down the stairs of the inn to the table where his companions have been sitting, yawning as he walks Hey guys, how long was I out? Ethan turns to Jack Oh, about three hours or so. Jack goes to sit down Wow, really, well no matter. Excuse me waitress A waitress walks over and softly smiles. Hello, what can I get you tonight? Jack looks at the young lady and says, I ll have a rabbit stew please. the lady nods and walks away. Jack turns to his three companions and questions, So what have you guys been doing while I ve been asleep? As Akkar continues to enjoy his sandwich, Morrigan turns to Jack Oh, we have just been wondering where Lordric and Athena have been. I mean what could they be doing this whole time? Ethan looks up from his chicken leg and speaks with a full mouth, Oh Morrigan don't act so innocent, you know there are many things they could be doing. He grin s very widely as he goes back to eating his chicken leg. Morrigan, with a disgusted face, looks down her face, turning blue. Jack pats her on the back and comforts, saying, Oh come now, I doubt he meant that. He turns to Ethan chuckling threateningly, Right Ethan, you didn t mean it like that, right? Ethan puts down his chicken, and looks up annoyed Come on, can t you see I m eating here, and I said there are many things the could be doing, so therefore it is up to you to interpret that how ever you like, now if you would excuse me. He picks his chicken back up and begins to finish it. The young lady comes over to the table and sets Jack s stew on the table Here you are sir , Jack looks at his stew and then back at the lady, Ah, this looks very delectable, thank you very much. the young lady smiles and walks away.<br>Five minutes earlier Athena is running with the little girl frantically looking for the inn ,when she run s into a strange figure that came out of no where. When she backs up a little, she sees in the dim light that its just her companion, Lordric who is softly smiling. He puts out his arms and says Here let me take her Athena, you look tired lets get back to the inn. But you, uh, how,you didn't even draw your sword! Athen asks, flabbergasted. Oh, those guys were never a problem. She has known Lordric a long time, and knows when he is lying or not, and what he just said was not the truth, but she decides to drop it and replies, Ok, good, then lets get going. Lordric and Athena begin walking back to the inn. Lordric opens the door to the inn, seeing Akkar, Jack, Morrigan, and Ethan all at a table waiting for their return.  
>Lordric sets down the little girl, then Ethan gets out of his chair and walks up to Lordric throwing his arm around his shoulder Lordric as I said, you have that talent he jokes. Lordric ducks under his arm and whacks him in the back of the head Hold your tongue. Lordric reprimands. Blushing, Ethan rubbing his head and turns around to Lordric. Ow dude, that hurt, I was just kidding. Lordric gives him a look, then turns to Athena Hey, can you show the young one to her room? Athena nods, and gently takes the little girls hand and takes her to a room up stairs. Jack raises his head from eating, looking at Lordric. You look like you just came from hell, what happened to you guys? Lordric turns to Jack. Oh nothing, just ran into some thugs. Jack shrugs and continues to eat his soup. Lordrics shrugs and and begins to walk up stairs to look for his room, but Ethan puts his hand on Lordrics shoulder and asks Dude where are you going? Lordrics turns around to look at Ethan and replies, To bed. Ethan looks at him and whispers, We have yet to discuss where we are going next. Lordric, with dreary eyes, answers, We can talk about that when I m rested Ethan, but I am tired, so good night. Ethan glares and ruefully good night. Lordric while walking up the stairs, waves his hand in a good bye-like motion Good night guys. Lordric yawns. Ethan sits down annoyed. Damn it, we need to get out of here, you know what happens when Lordric makes enemies. Akkar looks at Ethan Who said he left them alive? Akkar asks. Yeah, despite being a paladin, he is overly ruthless to the evil, Jack mumbles to himself through his soup. Ethan turns to Akkar Yeah, I guess you're right, well good night guys. Ethan gets up and goes up the stairs as well, Akkar, and Morrigan get up as well and join Ethan on the stairs, Akkar looks at Jack and says, Well, night, and turns back and starts to walk up the stairs. Jack waves and begins to finish his stew when a strange figure walks in the inn and a man begins to walk towards him, wearing a ragged cloak over their head, dirty boots on their feet, a dagger at their side, and a long sword in hand. The figure shouts out, Do you know of a man going by the of the name Lordric! pointing their sword at Jack, he continues to eat his stew, seeming calm Say I do know him, why would I tell you? Fine then, if that is your answer, so be it! Jack slowly gets up pulling down the hood to his blue and gold-rimmed cloak. He stands about 5 10 with a staff on his back made from a tree from mysterious origins, and has brown cloth boots and leather pants, as he pulls down his hood you can see short brown hair, green eyes, his half-elf ears. He slightly clenches his hands moving his fingers so that a ball of ice forms in his it, Jack launches himself back onto the top stair just before the figure lunges their sword where he was just sitting, Jack quickly says a series of unrecognisable words which launch a series of icicles from his hands at the figure, the where blocked in one flood sweep of the sword which is now glowing red with little flickers of flame, Where did you find that sword! Jack shouts at the figure. That is no business of yours, Elf! Jack forms a sword of solid ice in his hand covered by a misty aura and charges at the figure. Do you honestly think a sword of ice can match my sword of flame! The figure stands firm almost taunting Jack, who lunges the sword forward, the figure dodges in one fluid movement and slashes at Jack about 7 times in a matter of seconds then slams the bud end of the sword into Jack s spine, sending him to the ground. He is covered in burns, open wounds and a shredded cloak, and his blue gem has been shattered. Lordric, Ethan, and Athena heard the commotion and rushed down stairs only to see Jack on the ground, trying to pick himself up, but the figure has one foot on Jack preventing him from getting back up. The figure repeats, Do you know a man of the name Lordric!? Athena in a blind outrage charges the figure who again moves to the side fluently. I will not say this again, do you know a man of the name Lordric!? Lordric begins to step forward, almost in tears at the sight of his friend, but along with these tears is anger, anger that is enough to topple mountains, but Ethan stops him Don't, let me and Athena handle this. Lordric nods clenching his fist and looking at his injured brother laying on the ground, then turns to see Ethan in his steel armor covered in golden plates, a war hammer that is powerful, almost like it was forged by the gods themselves, with a heavy steel kiteshield almost completely covered in gold, with a small orb in the center that is blood red with Themis emblazoned on the front of the shield, and he has a long sword on his back. If you were to take off his steel, with a golden scale on the front, and lines running down to the back of the helmet, you would see brown hair and brown eyes. Athena is frantically trying to land a hit, but to no prevail,the figure all the sudden gets in between Ethan and Athena, facing Ethan the figure in one punch sends him to the wall. The wooden wall splinters. The figure, now almost like teleporting, is in front of Ethan and in a swipe of their sword sends him into the air where the figure begins to slash him in fast intervals, when he stops, Ethan's golden-plated armor is shredded and splintered, his body, now visible with wounds that are severe, and scorch marks all over, and his ribs are brused. Athena charges them from behind, but the figure gets behind her and begins to repeat the same process on her, but she swirls around and blocks it with her shield, which is now useless. Covered in burns and holes, she goes to hit the figure, they go back in forth blocking one another s attack, but at close inspection the figure has a grin on their face, but the eyes covered by the cloak. Lordric sees this, and realizes that the figure is just playing with Athena, he shouts out, Athena! Get out of there, it s a trap! But by the time he finished, the figure had already broken the pattern and gone in to launch Athena in the air. Athena goes to dodge, but was too slow, the figure begins to slash at Athena relentlessly until when they stop Athena lays on the ground barely breathing, her armor is essentially no longer visible, her sword split in two, her cloth clothing underneath cut into bits leaving small patches of cloth covering her body. At this point Lordric is no longer wallowing in shock, but in a fury of anger as he sees his friends on the ground, Akkar, and Morrigan at his side. Akkar, a male elf, he stands at 7 ft, he is in his green cloak, brown pants and boots, a long bow drawn one hand in the quiver starting to pull out a arrow, a small dagger in his right boot and a small brown belt with several little trinkets. If you were to take off his hood, you would see long elven ears, brown eyes, and long brown hair. Morrigan, a human woman, who stands at 5.7 ft, in chainmail, with steel plating armor covering her body,a heavy mace at her back, and a buckler with the face of aries carved onto it. She brunette, and green eyes, they begin to step in front of Lordric as the figure points to Lordric. So, Lordric, will you come peacefully, or will i have to teach you the same thing i taught your companions? Lordric puts a hand up, gesturing for them to stay behind him, saying quietly, I won't let you two fight her as well, and end up like them. He begins to talk in a louder voice. No, old friend, I think I'll be the one teaching you a lesson tonight! You better know what you're doing! Akkar yells, unsure. Lordric takes one last glance before back handing Akkar and Morrigan, knocking them both out. He looks at them on the stairs, I am sorry, but this is my fight. He turns to the figure I know what I am doing, and I have come too far for you to ruin it! The figure pulls down their hood, revealing a woman with the same kind of skin marks as Lordric, and like Lordric's they are very faint.<p> 


End file.
